Yearning
by RuminatingArchaeologist
Summary: "Can you just...be here? For me? Because...I need you more than ever right now, Naminé." "Of course." She whispered, "I'll always be here. Whenever you need me." Zexion is yearning for someone to just...be there. Naminé will always be there for him.


this is a disclaimer, if I owned Kingdom Hearts...

...lets just say It'd wouldn't be as confusing, and there would definitely be slash...

* * *

"Zexion?" Naminé asked, looking at me carefully. She probably could see my face was pained not only with a bruise but of the thoughts that haunted me.

I couldn't meet her eyes. I sighed.

"I can't...tell you anything. Nothing. I'm sorry. I can't risk it because..." I shook my head.

"It's not the point, I guess. I guess that...I just need to ask something of you, but...

"Can you just...be here? For me? Because...I need you more than ever right now, Naminé." I turned my head to face her.

"Of course." She whispered, "I'll always be here. Whenever you need me."

I took her hand in mine and stared down at our feet.

"Zexion..." Naminé continued.

I looked up.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?"

I looked down again. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But something has to be done...you cant keep living there you'll..."

I snorted lightly, "I'm pretty sure I don't live there. It's not a home, it's a hell-hole."

I saw her bite her lip, tears threatening to form. I looked back up at her again, the tears slipping down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my hand.

"Don't cry for me, I'm not worth it." I said with a sad smile.

Naminé shook her head, her eyes red from crying. "That's not true." She said, "That's not true." Her arms wrapped around me and she leaned her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her tear-stained face looked up at me again.

Cupping her cheek in my hand I breached the distance and our lips met in a kiss.

Mother Theresa once said, "The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread".

After everything...I've never felt more sure of anything than that moment when everything felt...right.

She moved her hands up and wound them around my neck, her fingers twining into my hair. I moved my hands down to settle on her waist as we kissed deeper.

We broke for a few seconds to catch our breath and rested our foreheads together. Naminé stared into my eyes and I stared back into hers. Her arms fell from my head to my shoulders as she kissed me. I practically melted into the wall that my back was now pressed up against.

"So…" I trailed off quietly, holding her in my arms after we broke apart again.

"So." Naminé whispered back.

"I guess…this means…"

"That were together?" She chuckled, "We kind of just made out, Zexion. I would hope so."

I smiled a little, resting my chin on her head. Her hair smelled of vanilla and peppermint. Kind of like the candied bark that my mother made sometime long ago.

"Will you…be…my girl…then?" I whispered, not sure how to put the words. She moved her head to look at me, then giggled and kissed me again. "What do think?" Naminé asked.

I smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

We stood there for a minute.

"Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated. "Sure about what?"

"That I can't do anything."

I licked my lips. "I'd rather…that you wouldn't get messed into this."

"But I can't just…I can't just sit by while you go through all this…well, I don't even know _what _it is to the extent; you won't tell me. I don't want you to go through it alone. Because when I see you everyday your mind is somewhere else, and there's a pain in your eyes that I ache to take away.

"I care a lot about you, Zex…" Naminé said, "I don't like to see you hurting."

"I…I know." I leaned my chin on her head and sighed into her hair. "But I can't do anything…if I even try, I'm dead." She twitched on the word "dead". I rubbed her back comfortingly. "You can just help me by being here. And not telling a soul of anything you find out- but don't go looking for information. Just for my sake…please don't meddle."

Naminé looked up at me, giving a small smile. "I don't meddle."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, even _I _know you're kind of nosy."

We chuckled, and shared a small kiss. "I…should probably go." She said.

I nodded. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles. "Until tomorrow," I promised, "Until we meet again."

She giggled, blushed, and kissed me on the cheek, stepping away from me and tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Until I see you soon."

"See you." I gave a small smile as I watched her walk away. When her figure vanished into the horizon, I turned my back and sighed.

As I walked back to my apartment, I sighed to the wind and looked to the sky. _Sometimes I wonder why karma cheats me…_


End file.
